User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 7
Contestants JDisbae_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png MatusmatiBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 6 (4th) JDLover12BW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 5 (5th) TheChibiKingBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 4 (6th) JDMoranBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 4 (7th) DerpTheMerpBW_JD4Create.png|Eliminated - Episode 3 (8th) AaronReturn2004BW_JDCreate.png|Eliminated - Episode 2 (9th) JudahJustDanceManBW_JD4Create.png|Quit - Episode 1 (10th) 'Elimination :O' Welcome to today's first elimination! For winning the challenge last episode, JDisbae has been granted the advantage of automatically being in the final 2! The thing is, only one other player can be in the finale. JDisbae's final part of the advantage is that... JDisbae gets to choose who else is in the final 2! And with that, I've had the results. Our third placer is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ozcar Liamz, you have been voted out of the competition by JDisbae. Thank you for playing, and it is sad to see you go. Congratulations ZodiacGiraffe, you are in the finale! The final 2 consists of you and JDisbae. 'Final Challenge' For the final challenge, I am asking for 3 squares, and a special menu. The first square must be a duet, but that can be a choice of any song that you'd like. Your second song must be a song from the 1990's, and it must be a solo routine. However, that square can be any song. Your third square must be of New Rules by Dua Lipa. However, the third square can have any amount of dancers. Overview: - Duet of any song - Any song from 1990's, solo - New Rules by Dua Lipa, free choice of dancer amount The next part of this challenge will be to put these songs in a custom menu. I want to see a picture of each song in the menu, so each song's selection screen. Example: The final part of the challenge will be to make a menu montage video of these songs. I want music. I do not need beat effects but bonus points if you have them. If you are making a menu that can feature more than 3 songs in a screen, you can use other fanmades from previous challenges. THIS MENU MUST BE CUSTOM MADE, AND CANNOT BE FROM A MENU TEMPLATE OF A CURRENT MENU! Good luck on this challenge! The deadling is January 1st, 2018, at 8:00pm EST. Try your hardest on this challenge because this challenge can mean the win of yours in this competition! Results ZodiacGiraffe I love the idea for this menu. While it has a Just Dance 2018 feel, I love what you did with the design. The songs you made for me were Vogue, New Rules, and Get Low. Let's start with Get Low. I love this design! I love their outfits and this background looks very nice with the overlay effects! The song is very catchy and the square fits pretty well with the song, so great job on that! For New Rules, I see you used a trio. I don't think a trio is perfect for this song, but I think it's great that you did this for a trio, so great job on that part. I love the dancers nonetheless, and they fit the song very well. I just wish it were a solo routine maybe. Finally, you're Vogue square. This square is absolutely stunning. The glow is a little odd, but the dancer's outfit is amazing. This square fits the song perfectly, and I have little critiques for this square. Amazing job! Also, including 6 songs on your menu was nice, but I don't think it was creative doing more than an extra song on the menu from your songs you submitted here. Jdisbae Your menu looks very nice! While I think the banners kind of lack a bit, but I like the song list. Your squares were All The Small Things, Love Myself, and New Rules. I am going to start off with Love Myself. Now this was the song you chose and it unfortunately is not a 1990's song, so that's a huge downside. Since it does not fit the theme, I will not critique it. I love the All The Small Things square. It's very unique, and I like the outfits. The background could be better though. Your square for New Rules is very good! While the outfit isn't my favorite, the square does go with the song very well. However, I do wish that your squares had a little more effort. I like the songs but you didn't follow the theme for one of them. Unfortunate, but good job. The Winner Is... With that, it's time to announce the winner. The winner of the first season of JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR's Fanmade Competition is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZODIACGIRAFFE! CONGRATULATIONS! ZodiacGiraffe, you have won the first season of the show! Congratulations. Thank you so much for competing JDisbae, and you did amazing too! I hope everyone had an amazing time playing the show! It was very fun hosting this! Thank you so much! I will see you soon when the second season's applications open. Thank you for everything players and fans! Category:Blog posts